yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
V-Surge
The Drug Itself The drug V-surge is a revolutionary Nanomachine based pill, invented by Takehashi Setsua. It's a special reddish pill that contains Nanomachines that infect the body and give off the same vampiric aspects that Takehashi himself has. The nanomachines take effect to the user and sometimes mutate different parts stronger than others, depending on geneitic coding of the person or being. The nanomachines themselves are different in nature than usual. Instead of bonding in particular, they actually literally feed on the blood of the intaker, which forces the need to "drink" blood. The stipulation being that they must only consume the same blood type as themselves, otherwise the "hunger effect" does not go away by any means. This also counteracts the proclaimed "healing facotor" of the vampiric subject as it does only take effect if the subject is "full" so to speak for them to fully rejuvinate. However if left unfed the healing factor and the powers themselves become less and less effective to the point of blatant death to the subject. This drug is a healer, and once consumed will strip away any fatal illnesses once had, even AIDS or cancer, but the side effects are indeed a give or take type of deal. 'Nanomachinic Vampirisim' The nanomachine will turn and individual into someone with vampire, like tendencies, otherwise a being who subsists by feeding on the life essence of living creatures (often in the form of blood). While all vampires need some form of blood, the quality and quantity vary greatly: from daily to rarely, from needing lethal amounts to barely notable, from sentient blood freshly drained to rare steak. Physically vampires are similar to their non-vampiric species, but exact changes their state causes vary greatly: more common effects include have pale/white skin, glowing eyes (possibly chancing to golden or red), prominent canines or generally predatory appearance, but some have no visible changes at all, while others barely pass for a humanoid. Mentally vampires vary from perfectly normal persons with unusual dietary requirements to predatory, calculating beings, to hunger-driven blood-junkies. Generally vampires are physically imposing beings with excellent strength, speed, endurance and agility, excellent senses, extended living-span nearing ageless and high-level resistance to damage. Other abilities include ability to turn other beings into vampires (possibly involuntarily), mental abilities, etc. These abilities also expand thorugh a nurolinked telekinisis effect, allowing people with this drug to communicate menatally without talking much. 'Limitations' *All need some form of life-force, but exact amounts and quality varies, as well as the consequences of not feeding. Some may feel nothing more than normal hunger, others age or weaken rapidly and some enter feral state that ends only after they have fed. *Direct sunlight may cause the skin to blacken and darken, and then eventually start to disintigrate, the skin layer cuasing a person to bleed out. This can be countered with applied sunscreen but it must be applied 'Abilities' *Decelerated Aging or Semi-Immortality *Enhanced Condition *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Combat *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Senses *Night Vision *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Strength *Regenerative Healing Factor (Non applicable in PvP) *Nuerologic Link with other people who have the Machine *Blood Empowerment *Contaminant Immunity *Sonic Emitter- Allows them to emit a sonic sound requency that is silent to the human ear, but draws in a crowd of bats that can act as a distraction in battle or as a diversion for a public escape of some sort. *Blood Consumption *Blood Empowerment *Contaminant Immunity *Conversion *Vampirization *Daytime Walking *Defunct Physiology *Disease Immunity *Emotion Consumption *Energy Absorption *Enhanced Intelligence *Flight *Haemopotent Replication *Hypnosis *Illusion Manipulation *Invulnerability *Life-Force Absorption *Mind Control *Natural Weaponry *Claw Retraction *Fang Retraction *Enhanced Bite *Prehensile Tongue *Psionic Energy Conversion *Shapeshifting *Air Mimicry *Animal Morphing *Bat Physiology *Wolf Physiology *Human Disguise *Size Manipulation *Soulless Being *Supernatural Beauty *Supernatural Survivability *Unnatural Presence *Wallcrawling *Wing Manifestation *Wing Blades Category:Nanomachines Category:Drug Dealer Category:Drug Category:Bio Enhancements Category:Bio-Genetic Enhancment Category:Bio-Genetic Enhancments Category:Human Types